1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a chip-type composite electronic component and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to a composite electronic component of a chip inductor and a chip thermistor, and the manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional high frequency filter is described in Japanese Utility Model Pub. No. 6-50312 and includes a laminate-type chip inductor. In the chip inductor, laminated ceramic layers form a chip element, a wound coil wraps around the inside of the chip element to connect the coil conductor of a ceramic interlayer via a through-hole provided in a ceramic layer. Ends of the coil are connected to different external electrodes.
In this kind of laminated type inductor, the impedance depends on the composition and the specific resistance of a ceramic material, the aperture-diameter dimension and the number of turns of a coil conductor, and the width and the material of the coil conductor. However, once a product is made, the frequency characteristic of the impedance is fixed and cannot be changed.